The present invention relates generally to refrigerator doors, and more particularly to a glass refrigerator door structure constructed with two or more glass panels and having a peripheral door frame extending around the sides of the door structure and at the inside of the door without covering the outside glass surface of the door.
Present commercial glass refrigerator doors typically have door frames which extend peripherally around the glass panels of the doors. Such door frames are used to hold the glass panels in place and extend peripherally around both the inside and outside glass surfaces of the doors. As a result, the door frames can be seen from the outside of the doors, detracting from the appearance of the glass doors. Such door frames are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,696,078, issued to Stromquist on Sept. 29, 1987; 4,671,582, issued to Stromquist, et al. on June 9, 1987; 4,223,482, issued to Barroero, et al. on Sept. 23, 1980; 3,339,225, issued to Booth on Sept. 5, 1967; and 3,331,159, issued to Cooke, et al. on July 18, 1967.